A vehicle quality analyzing system is well known. The vehicle quality analyzing system is utilized to analyze the quality of vehicles shipped out of a factory, for example. The vehicle quality analyzing system is designed to realize the process of analysis in accordance with a predetermined software. The vehicle quality analyzing system receives various data, required to realize the process of analysis, for the individual vehicle.    [Related Art] JP Patent Publication No. 2844252    [Related Art] JP Patent Application Publication No. 7-333110    [Related Art] JP Patent Publication No. 3345829    [Related Art] JP Patent Publication No. 3331112    [Related Art] JP Patent Publication No. 3360635    [Related Art] U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,560    [Related Art] U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,408